Cybort's
by Fabiana Stephany
Summary: El mundo no se ha dado cuenta de la existencia de los Cybort's, pero todo eso queda al descubierto cuando Kisshu, un Cybort's revelde se enamora de Ichigo, una joven Cybort's, Porcierto, el primer capi, tiene uno que otro desigual xq me estaban apurando
1. Chapter 1

Los cybort's, criaturas mitad humanos, mitad robots maquinas, con habilidades extraordinarias, y sobre humanos, seres que viven escondidos, y que los humanos ignoran, seres que se convirtieron en Cybort's, por ponerse protecis roboticas, o nacer como un experimento cientifico, con ADN alterado, viviendo escondidos, ningun humano sabe cual es un cybort's, pero los cybort's saben cual es un humano.

Capitulo 1.

En un peque? apartamento, desordenado, vivian 5 muchachos, un joven de apariencia de 19 años,de piel blanca, pelo laargo, hasta los pies, plateado, ojos color oro, el hombre tenia unas marcas en la cara, dos rayas azulmoradisa en cada mejilla, y una luna menguante azul moradisa en la frente. vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalon negro, descalso, y su pelo lasio suelto, el hombre estaba en la sala, color rojiso, y tapete carmesi, el llena un balde color plateado, y se lo lanza a un muchacho que estaba en un mueble, que tenia apariencia de 17, ese joven se para, traia una pijama roja, su pelo largo y plateado por las caderas, lasio, ojos oro, piel blanca, y le dice un poco enfadado:  
-Sesshomaru! ?diota!-Dijo levantando su puño.  
-Son las 6:30, idiota, vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba al baño, despues volvio a decir:-Despiesta a Taruto y a Kisshu, Pai me desperto a mi-dijo entrando en el baño.  
Inu Yasha camina hacia un cuarto, entra, el cuarto era pequeño, tenia una litera de hacero, y un mueble, estaba desordenado, ropa por aqui, ropa por alla, al igual que todo el departamento, el ve que en el mueble, un joven de pelo hasta los hombros, verde esmeralda, piel blanca palida, su pelo lasio, y suelto, cubriendo un poco la cara, Inu Yasha camina hacia el, y lo mueve un poco, dicendo:-Kisshu, Kisshu, se nos hizo tarde, Kisshu-Pero no quizo responder, seguia dormido, mas bien, se puso la almohada en la cabeza, despues, Inu Yasha fruncio el ceño, y le jalo la sabana, pero este volvio a arroparse, asi fue varias veces, Inu Yashsa, ya sin pasiencia also el mueble y grito -Vamos a ver si no despiertas!-Lanso el mueble contra la pared, el joven choco con la pared, y luego, el mueble le callo ensima ese joven, el muchacho se levanto, puso el mueble como estaba, le grito:  
-Por que rayos me despiertas?!- Ese muchacho, tenia la misma edad que Inu Yasha, aunque unos meses menor, sus ojos eran de el mismo color de Sesshomaru, y InuYasha, pero mas brillantes, con una pijama verde y marron, tenia su cabello lasio babeado desordenado, y en tola cara, estaba descalso.  
-idiota, asi es como me agradeces? Son las 6:30, vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo casi gritando.  
-Quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????????-Le grito-Por que no me despertaste antes imbecil?!-Dijo, buscando en el piso algo.  
-Sesshomaru me acaba de despertar, dijo que lo desperto Pai-Dijo mirandolo, con los brazos cruzados.  
-Y porque el imbecil de mi hermano mayor no me desperto?-Dijo agarrando una camisa. InuYasha se encoje de hombros y dice:  
-Despierta a tu hermano-Dijo y salio de le cuarto.  
Kisshu camino hacia la litera, hay habia un niño de como 13 añs, pelo castaño naranja brillante, su pelo era un poco largo, pero un poco mas corto que el de Kisshu, piel blanca palida, estaba arropado hasta el cuello, su cama era un chichero, Kisshu agarra al chico por el pelo, y lo lanzo a la pared gritando:  
-Despierta Taruto-  
El niño, que responde al nombre Taruto, tenia ojos dorados naranjas, y con una pijama naranja, se levanta y le grita:  
-Por que haces eso?!-dijo levantandose de el piso y caminando hacia el. -Son las 6:30, llegaremos tarde, y Pai no nos desperto-Dijo cruzandose de brazos.  
-Que?!?otra vez no!-Grito.  
Los 2 busacaron cosas en el piso, y Taruto frustrado dijo:  
-Se que mi ropa la vi debajo de la cama la semana pasada-Al decir eso, also la litera, y agarro una bolsa, dejo la litera donde estaba, abrio la bolsa, y salio humo verde, metio la mano, y agarro una cosa, verde, con morado, y dijo feliz:  
-Encontre el mi desalluno de el mes pasado!-Dijo moviendo la bolsa.  
-Que bien-Dijo mientras agarraba unos pantalones, de un mueble, un gabinete, color marron, hecho de madera de roble, despues, entra a su ba?, y abre la llave, en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba afuera, peinandose, el salio, vestia con una camisa olgada, color verde, con pantalon de color marron, que llegaba hasta loas rodillas, zapatos negros, con medias balncas, vio que Inu Yasha estaba en el ba?, con una camisa color roja, y unos jeanes, color azul, zapatos negros, Sesshomaru igual que InuYasha, pero la camisa era azul moradiso, vio un joven de 18 a?s, con pelo morado, ojos cafe negrisos, piel blanca palida, musculoso, vestido con una camisa morada con negro, pantalones negros, y zapatos negros, con su pelo lasio, y amarrado en un solo mo? al lado de la cara, Kisshu camina hacia el, y le grita:  
-Por que no me despertaste?!-Dijo mientras trataba de quitarse el enredo de el cabello-?ai, si llegamos tarde es tu culpa-  
InuYasha se pone las manos en la cabeza, y en eso sale Taruto, con una blusa roja y azul, y pantalones azules, y zapatos negros, y el grita:  
-?isshu!?esocupa el cepillo-  
-Me estoy peinando! ? tengo enredo!-Lo miro rabioso.  
-Como es posible? ?ortate el pelo entonces! ?o es posible que tu tengas el pelo mas lasio que todos, y tengas mas enrredo-  
-Pues creelo-Soguio peinandose, despues de unos minutos, dejo el cepillo en la mesa, entro al cuarto, Taruto agarro el cepillo, y se empezo a peinar, a los minutos, Kisshu sale, con su pelo amarrado en dos colas alado de su cara, con unas sintas rojas, Taruto se termino de peinar, y se recogio el pelo, con dos colas arriba en la cabeza, con unas cintas color blanco, Sesshomaru se pone rebisa la cocina, que parecia limpia, abre un gabinete, y salen un monton de cosas, despues, abre la nevera, y la cierra y dice:  
-Alguien metio algo con vida el nevera-  
-no-Respondieron los demas.  
-sera mejor volver a fumigar la nevera-Dijo eso caminando a la mesa, se sento al lado de InuYasha, y le quito un pedazo de pam, como de 15 centimetros, y le io un mordisco, despues lo agarro Taruto, y despues Pai, y de ultimo Kisshu, asi se lo pasaron hasta que se acabo, despues se fueron a cepillarse, en el baño de la sala, InuYasha y y Sesshomaru se estaban cepillando, y cuando fueron a escupir la crema, InuYasha le escuoe el cabeza a Sesshomaru, este lo ve, y InuYasha el baño de el pequeño cuarto, Pai, Kisshu y Taruto se intentanban cepillar, pero el ba? era muy chiquito, los tres, apenas tenian esapcio, Taruto se mueve, y tumba a Pai al ba? de ba?rse, y a Kisshu al inodoro, suerte que la llave estaba cerrada, y el inodoro, estaba con la tapa abajo, despues salieron los tres, faltaban 5 minutos, y Pai dijo:  
-Mejor nos apresuramos-Todos bajaron el edificio, y corrieron lo mas rapido que les dio las piernas, o sea muy rapido, nadie los lograba ver, despues 5 minutos llegaron a un lugar como un domo, entraron, bajaron las escaleras, llegaron al sotano, abrieron un puerta en el piso, de acero, bajaron unas escaleras corriendo, llegaron a un pasillo, corrieron y al finalizar el pasillo, llegaron a un cuadrilatero, y hay habia muchas personas, gritando. ellos subieron a las gradas, y se sentaron, y Pai dice.  
-Que suerte, aun no ha comenzado-  
En eso, en el cuadrilatero aparece un hombre, que grito con un microfono:  
-?istos para el evento favorito de todos lo cybort's! hasta lucha! ?a a ser del DESCUARTIZADOR!-Salio un hombre musculoso, sin camisa, calvo, y vigote-Y de la letal, LA VIVORA-Salio una mujer de pelo negro, lasio, deslgada bien proporcionada, con una blusa que mostraba el ombligo, y unos pantalones pegados color negro, ella se veia muy fragil, y muy bella, traia tacones, y el color de su blusa era color rojo oscuro, casi marron, sono el pito, y el descuartizador se abalanzo, ella solo da un paso a la derecha, y el descuartizador cae al piso, ella se rie, y cuando el descuartizador se estaba parando, ella le da un golpe en la espalda, y el descuartizador se cae, ella se le acerca y lo besa, todos se sorprenden, y despues de unos segundo ella toma distancia y dice riendo:  
-Ahora, baila como gallina-  
El descuartizador empezo a bailar como gallina, y el hacia todo lo que la vivora le ordenaba, era muy vergonzoso, despues de 5 mibnutos de sufrimento, ella dice:  
-Acuesta te en el piso-  
El descuartizador, se acosto en el piso, ella lo patio, lo golpeo hasta el cansancio, y despues se sento encima de el, pasaron 30 segundos, y ella se para y el referi dijo:-y LA GANADORA ES LA ?A VIVORAAAAAAAAAAA!-Todos gritaron, ella se reia y le dieron un cinturon de oro, ella salio de el esenario, todos se iban, y Taruto dijo:  
-Wooh! Esa vivora es hermosa!-Dijo maravillado, y en eso escucha la voz de la vivora que decia:  
-Gracias, me alaga que alguien piense eso de mi-Ellos voltiaron, y vieron a la vivora, sonriendo, tenia sus ojos marrones, y su pelo lasio llegaba hasta las caderas, ella miro a todos y dijo:-Pero prefiero que me llamen Kikyo-En eso, unas voces femeninas dicen:  
-Kikyo! ?ikyo!-Kikyo volte, y ve a 5 chicas, 2 de ellas muy parecidas, a ella, tenian el pelo negro, lasio, y ojos marrones, blancas, pero una tenia el pelo mas ondulados, y y ojos mas grandes, vestia con una falda verde zapatos marrones, y blusa blanca, y la otra tenia el pelo mas en punta, y amarraba un mechon de su pelo el una cola, sus ojos eran mas grandes, vestia igual que la primera, pero el color era naranja , en vez de verde, la primera tenia como 17, y la segunda, como 15, ademas de ellas las otras tres eran, una de como 16, de pelo verde, ojos azules, piel blanca, con lentes, ella vestia con una falda hasta las rodillas, color verde agua, y una blusa de el mismo color, con una chaqueta blanca de media manga, y sandalias marrones, la otra era como de 15, de pelo rojo, corto hasta los hombros, ojos marron rojisos, piel blanca, con una falda de jeans color azul, y una blusa rosa, con zapatillas blancas, y la otra como de 12 casi trece, de pelo amarillo, corto, blanca, ojos marron miel, vestida con un pescador amarillo, zapatillas chinas naranjas, y una blusa sin mangas de le mismo color del pantalon, Kikyo sonrio y dijo:  
-Chicas, ?omo estuve?-La de 17, la que se parecia mucho a ella, dijo:  
-Bien, pero puedes etar en el lugar que dices, por lo menos un dia-Kikyo se rie, y en eso, Taruto dijo:  
-?n eserio te llamas Kikyo?-Kikyo lo mira dice:  
-Si, pero, como se laman-  
-Soy Taruto Mitsuokoto-Dijo feliz.  
-Yo soy Pai Mitsuokoto-Dijo Pai.  
-Yo Kisshu Mitsuokoto-Dijo Kisshu -Yo soy Inu Yasha Lykup-  
-Yo soy Sesshomaru Lykup-  
En eso, un pitico, y Pai saca algo que parecia un reloj, y lo mira y dice:  
-Senos va hacer, tenemos que irnos-Dijo mientras guardaba otra vez ese peque? objeto, Taruto sus piro, y dijo:  
-?os tenemos que ir?-Dio desanimado.  
-?i!-Le dijeron los demas, se despidieron, y se fueron, al irse, Taruto dice:  
-Antes de que subamos a la ciudad...Bueno, ustedes saben que los humanos ignora nuestra existencia y quisieras saber si-  
-Si podemos comprar algo aqui en la ciudad de los cybort's-Dijo Kisshu mirandolo, mientras caminanban por una calle muy linda, habia luz, aunque estaban bajo tierra, la ciudad de los cybort's, era una ciudad, que fue construida debajo de la ciudad, debajo de las alcantarillas, a una profundidad tremende, y con las mas alta tecnologia, que solo la sabian controlar los cybort's, porsupuesto, para hacer la idea de dia y noche, en la parte mas alta, habian peneles, que producia luz, por un tiempo prcicso, exactamente 12 horas, y era lo sufiente para que matas y arboles se crecieran, habian hasta bosques, el agua, y todo lo que tenia que ver con ella era de aguas sucterranes, como la ciudad tenia una gran limitacion, todo, la energia el agua, era ahorrado y reciclado, se cuidaba todo, y esta ciudad era el triple de grande que la de arriba, en cada pais habian ciudades como estas, estas ciudades eran resistentes a los temblores y a las altas temperaturas, mas bien, los paneles utilizaba la energia de los temblores, y estaban conectados a unos aparatos que se acercaban al nucleo, y utilizaban su energia, tambien, habian paneles en la superficie, muy discretamente colocados, eran pararayos, que adsorvian la energia, y por un sistema especial la envieban al los paneles, a esta ciudad, se entraban por una serie de lugares, donde los due?s eran cybort's, y una de las cosas mas importantes, en esta ciudad SOLO SE PERMITIAN CYBORT'S, nada de pasos a los humanos, solo los cybort' podian entrar, era un ciudad oculta, al igual que la existencia de los cybort's, habian personas que pasaban hay el resto de sus vidas, vivian hay, y otras que no conocian la superficie, tambien habian que vivian el superficie, y, pero se la pasaban en esta ciudad, todo era tan lindo en esta ciudad, parecia otra ciudad, u otro pais, y habia veces, que parecia otro mundo, pues tambien habian animales, y muy raros, animales, los cuales habian alterado su genetica, hivridos entre animales, por ejemplo: Un Garro, una combinacion entre de un gato y un perro, un pezto, una combinacion de un pescado y un gato, un peron, un perro y un tiburon, y mas, y hasta los mosquitos eran diferente, y odvio, habian animales normales, Taruto corrio hastaun arbusto, y dijo:  
-?or favor!-Rogo-Hace mucho que no compramos nada.  
-?ace mucho te parece ayer?-Pregunto Inu Yasha -?ue tal un nuevo chip-  
-?e que?-Pregunto Sesshomaru integrado.  
-Yo se que Pai se la puede pasar horas intentando resolver un chip de asertijos, y de esas cosas aburridas que dan en la escuela-  
Kisshu tomo la mu?ca de Taruto, y apreto, y despues dice:  
-Esta bien hermanito, pero no vuelvas a pedir, por que si no te voy a dar un tunda-Dijo y volvio a apretar, Taruto se dispuso a gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo Kisshu dijo:-Grtas, y estas muerto-Taruto se callo, tenia los ojos llorosos y dijo un poco lloriquiendo:  
-】Por que eres tan malo conmigo?!】Por que me odias-  
-No te odio, solo soy tu hermano mayor, y mi trabajo es hacerte la vida imposible, es el trabajo de un hermno ?o-  
Taruto no lo miro, al llegar al apartamento, entraron, y al entrar rcibieron un llamada, Sesshomaru atendio.  
-Alo. ?uien es?- Pasaron unos segundos-?h! ?e?ra Maxtuell-Al decir eso, todos se le acercaron intrigados, y Sesshomaru dice:-Bueno ?or que llama? ?e le esconfiguro la computadora denuevo?- Unos segundos despues dice:-Tiene lactop, que bien, y dejeme adivinar, quiere que la configure, podemos ir cuando quieran-Unos segundos mas tarde:-Ah, bueno, bueno, si usted quiere, ?ero sabe donde es?- Paso un minuto, y el dijo:-OK, en cuento, 30 minutos,...Ok.-Colgo, y Inu Yasha pregunta:  
-?ue queria-  
-Va a venir en 1 hora-En eso dice Pai:  
-Pero no hemos arreglado el apartamento desde que nos mudamos-Y Taruto dice:  
-?o esta tan sucio?-En eso, pega la mano en la pared, y siente algo vaboso, cuando ve una cosa , entre verde y uzul moradiso, el lo mira con asco y grita, ya que olia a rata muerta, corre a la cocina y se hecha desinfectante, pero no hizo nada, agarro, se hecho hipoclorito, y esa cosa se desbanese, y se cae de la mano de Tartuo, despues, mira alos demas y dice:-Tal vez si halla que limpiar-, cuando sale de la cocina, algo explota en la nevera, ellos miran la cosa, que era azul brillante, era una cosa gigante y azul, y Sesshomaru dice:  
-Esa era la cosa viva de esta ma?na-Huvo caos, y despues de 40 minutos lograron destruir al monstruo, ellos estaban hechos asco, y Kisshu dice cansado:  
-Ese era el muslo de pollo mas agracivo que he visto-  
-Nos queda solo 20 minutos para recojer este desastre y ba?rnos-En eso suena el telefono, y Sesshomauro contesta, solo decia:  
-Aja, aja, no hay problema-Colgo, y dijo:  
-La se?ra Maxtuell esta abajo, y ya esta subiendo-Huvo panico, estaban corriendo, agarraron toallas, de todo.  
La se?ra Maxtuel subio a su piso, se dirigio a la puerta, y toco el timbre, esa se?ra era unos 47 a?s, linda, bien vestida, en eso abre Sesshomaru, y dice:  
-Pase, pase-  
La se?ra paso, todo estaba impecable, ella se sento en el mueble, vio a los demas, Kisshu y Taruto estaban pegados a la puerta de su habitacion, y Inu Yasha y Pai a la de el ba? de la sala, ella le dio la lapto, y Sesshomaru la condiguro rapidamente, se la dio, y despues, la se?ra dice:  
-?llos son tus hermanos-  
-Solo el de pelo plateado, los otros 3 son muy buenos amigos, todos trabajamos en lo mismo-  
-Que gran sorpresa, gue un gusto conocerlos-Dijo con un gran sonrisa, y la computadora en la mano-Muchas gracia, y perdon si llegue mas tamprano-  
-No importa-Sesshomaru la acompa? hacia afuera, despues volvio, y al volver dice:-Ya se fue-  
Al decir eso, InuYasha, Pai, Kisshu, y Taruto se despegaron de la puerta, y al hacer eso, todo el sucio salio, y Taruto dice:  
-?stuvo sera-  
Esa noche, todos dormian, Kisshu se asomo a la ventana, vio la ventana, y abajo, una chica, era la misma chica, la de pelo rojo, traia unas cosas, el se le quedo viendo, mientras pasaba en frente, pero en eso, un ladron, le puso la pistola en el cuello, Kisshu se alarmo, y lo peor, una de las reglas de los cybort's, era no mostrarse a los humanos, o sea, no pueden dejarse descubrir, el ladron golpeo a la chica, y tumbo las bolsas, le puso la mano en la boca, y la empezo a golpear, Kissho abrio la ventana, y se lanzo de el piso 7, callo de pie, golpeo al hombre en la espalda, y le dijo:  
-?ejala-  
Pero el hombro lo miro, y le puso la pistola el el cuello y dijo:  
-Te mueves y disparo-  
Kisshu subio la mano, y agarro la pisto, la apreto, y la pistola se rompio, y despues agarro al ladron por el cuello, ydijo:  
-Mira, sere rapido, te disculpas con la se?rita, le devuelves lo que le quitaste, y te largas, o si no, no querras saber-Dijo y solto al ladron, que estaba intimidado, el ladron, se dirigio a la chica, solto lo que le habia quitado, y despues, se fue corriendo, ella se levanta y dice:  
-Gracias-Dijo y empezo a agrrar las bolsas.  
-De nada, pero me dices tu nombre-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a agarrar unas bolsas.  
-Soy Ichigo Momomiya-  
-Sabes, ya yo te eh visto, eres la amiga de la que gano el torneo-Dijo dandoles las bolsas.  
-Si, ummm....Y tu eres el chico que estaba con esos muchachos, que estaban hablando con KiKyo, ummmm....?isshu??erdad-  
-Si, bueno, fue un gusto ayudarte-  
-Pero quebraste una regla, si se dan cuenta, te puedes meter en problemas-  
-Yo me rio de las reglas, son fastidiosas, y los problemas, no existe ninguno que pueda superar, asi que no te preocupes-  
Ichigo sonrio, y al mirarlo a la cara se sonrojo, y despues dijo:  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir, chao-  
-Bien, chao, ?ero quien es la persona que manda a una chica a estas horas de la noche a comprar-  
Ichigo se rie timidamente y dice:  
-?tras chicas-  
-Bueno chao, se te va a ser mas tarde-  
-Bueno chao, buenas noches, y gracias-Ella sigue su camino y parecio desaparecer por la oscuridad de la calle, el, de un salto, sube, se mete a su cuarto, apaga la luz, se acuesta, y se arropa hasta la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Este solo seria un comienzo, ya que se iban a ver mas de lo que creen.


	2. 2Dia de compras

Los cybort's, criaturas mitad humanos, mitad robots maquinas, con habilidades extraordinarias, y sobre humanos, seres que viven escondidos, y que los humanos ignoran, seres que se convirtieron en Cybort's, por ponerse protecis roboticas, o nacer como un experimento cientifico, con ADN alterado, viviendo escondidos, ningun humano sabe cual es un cybort's, pero los cybort's saben cual es un humano.

Capitulo 2

Al otro dia, en la casa de las chicas, la niña de pelo amarillo, vestia con una bata amarilla que llegaba hasta las rodillas, descalsa, y despeinada, le salta ensima a

Ichigo gritando:  
-Hora de despertar dormilonaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-  
Ichigo se asusta y se levanta, tirando a la niña da la cama, y diciendo  
:-¡Ahh! ¿¡Que paso!?-La ñiña se levanta de el piso y dice:  
-Rettasu ya preparo la comida, junto Kagome, Kikyo esta barriendo, yo debo despertarte, y tu salir de la cama,-  
Ichigo se levanta, traia una pijama de color rosa, pantalon y camisa rosa suave, ella se levanta, se estira, arregla su cama, y cuando iba al baño la niña dice:  
-Anoche, llegaste con una sonrisa grande, esas sonrisas de ¡AsssssssssHHHHH! ¿Se puede saber porque?-  
Ichigo recuerda a Kisshu y no pudo evitar sonreir,y dice feliz  
:-Tengo mi derecho a sonreir Purin-Dijo eso y se metio al baño, la casa de las chicas era ordenada y grande, cada una tenia su cuarto individual, y todo era fresco,

Purin sale de el cuarto, y ve a la chica de pelo verde y dice  
:-Rettasu, la señorita sonrisa encantadora ya va a bajar-En eso Kikyo dice:  
-¿Sonrisa encantadora?-  
Purin voltea y dice:-Si, Ichigo. ¿No notaste como vino ayer? Tenia esa soonrisa y no dejo de sonreir-  
En eso, la chica que se parecia a Kikyo (La mayor), dice  
:-Tienes razon, ¿Como no le dolian las mejillas?-  
Purin le dice:  
-Kagome, buenos dias- Y la otra que se parecia a Kikyo, pero la mas chica dice:  
-¿Donde esta Ichigo, me dijo que me iba a arreglar las uñas la semana pasada?-  
En eso, Ichigo dice:  
-Y te las voy a arreglar Lin-  
La chica voltea y la mira y dice:  
-Eso espero-  
Ichigo mira a Kkyo y dice:  
-¿Tendras otro encuentro pronto?-  
Kikyo dudo y dijo:  
-Nose, bueno, ya me gane el cinturon, nose, pero espero que si-  
-¿Y sera en la arena? ¿Publicamente? ¿Irian muchas personas?-Decia cada pregunta con mas emocion.  
-¿Por que tanto interes?-pregunto Kikyo agarrando su cabello.  
-No por nada-Dijo Ichigo colorandose, al ver eso, Purin la empuja suavemente y diciendo:  
-¡Eso! Ichigo encontro a un chico-Dijo riendo suavemente, y Ichigo la mira y dice:  
-¡No es eso! ¡Solo es que...!-  
Las otras chicas se rieron un poco, y Ichigo dice:  
-Voy a comprar unas cosas-Dijo roja, y un poco de mal humor.  
En otra parte de la ciudad, en el apartemento de los chicos, los chicas estaban intentando arreglar el departamento, Inu Yasha arreglaba algunas cosas, y encontro

algo que lo extraño, y les dijo a los demas que estaban en la sala:  
-¿De quien es este abaco?-  
Todos se miraron, y Pai se encoje de hombros y dice:  
-Nose-  
en eso, Taruto dice alarmado:  
-¿¡Y porque se muebe!?-  
Al decir eso, Inu Yasha lo tira por la ventana, y le lanza una esfera blanca que explota, y derrumba al abaco, despues le dice a los demas:  
-Eso estuvo mas raro que el patito de hule de la madrugada, por lo menos, ese se habia bañado en agua radioactiva, en la tina-  
-Mi pregunta es ¿Que hacia esa agua radioactiva en la tina?-Dijo Pai, al decir eso, todos se miran, y les da unos escalofrios que los estremesen, y Kisshu que traia un

delantal, ua bandana, y tapabocas blanco dice:  
-Hoy me e encontrado con: 3coccodrilos bebes, 8 npse que que se veian peligrosos, y la parte de abajo de un bikini-  
-Yo con moho, hongos silvres venenosos, y no querran saber lo demas-Dijo Sesshomaru.  
-Este departamento es un asco-Manciono Pai intentando aspirar la alfombra.  
-¿desde cuando no se limpia la alfombra?-Dijo Inu Yasha, y Taruto dijo:  
-¿Cuando nos mudamos?-  
-Voy a comprar detergentes, cloro desinfectantes, y algo que quite el sucio-Dijo quitandose el delantal, la bandana y el tapaboca.  
Ichigo estaba en el supermercado, y mira hacia afuera, esperando ver a Kisshu denuevo, pero nada, estaba en la parte cosmeticos, cosas para el peloy las unñas,

estaba viendo los esmaltes, ponia las cosas en una canasta roja, y estaba vestida igual que Rettasu en el capitulo pasado, pero en vez de verde, color rosa y blanco,

ella, camino desecionada y sin esperanzas, no miraba al frente, estaba muy distraida, y cuando fue a cruzar, choca con alguien, y se cae al piso, de pompas

¡Auuuuuuhhh!!!!!, ella escucha una voz muy familiar que le decia:  
-Perdon-  
Ichigo levanta la mirada, y se da cuanta que era Kisshu, que traia una canasta color negro, ella se para sola, agarra la canasta con las cosas aun adentro y dice:  
-No, fue mi culpa-Dijo alegre:-Y Hola de nuevo-  
-Hola-Dijo sonriendo.  
Ichigo sonrio, con esa sonrisa de payaso, que es casi imposible de quitar, que va de un lado de la cara a la otra, esa sonrisa que te da cuando estas nerviosa, o

cuando te gusta aliguien, se puso un poco roja, y dijo:  
-Woo, que raro que nos volvamos a encontrar, ya serian tres veces-Dijo intentando buscar conversacion.  
-Si, tienes razo, pero Tokyo es de el tamaño de un pañuelo-  
-Si tienes razon-  
-¿Sabes donde estan las cosas de limpiesa?-  
Ichigo sonriendo dijo:  
-Nunca has venido de compras tu solo ¿verdad?-  
-Estas en lo corecto-  
-Si quieres yo te ayudo-  
-Bueno, no tengo nada que perder-  
Ichigo lo llevo a un pasillo donde habian detergentes, desinfectantes, etc..., Kisshu miro a todos esos desinfectantes, de varios colores y dijo:  
-¿Cual es el mas fuerte?-  
Ichigo miro todos, y agarro uno color remolacha, tirando a fucsi, lo agarro y dijo:  
-Este es el mas fuerte, pero es muy agrcivo, toca la piel, y causa irritacion-  
Kisshu sin pensar 2 veces dice:  
-Lo voy a comprar-Dijo y lo agarro de las manos de Ichiho, y ella dice:  
-¿Seguro? Es muy agresivo, solo es para situaciones extremas-  
-Entonces esta bien, mejor llevo dos, el extremo es poco-Dijo agarrando otro, y metiendolos en la canasta, Ichigo sorprendida dice:  
-Seguro?-  
-Si-  
-Bueno, otra cosa que necesites comprar, si quietres te puedo ayudar a conseguirla-  
-Ummmm...Cloro-  
-Bueno, hay dos tipos, cloro, e hipoclorito-  
-El mas fuerte-  
-Hipoclorito, es el mas fuerte-  
-OK, ¿Donde esta?-  
-Normalmente esta al final de el pasillo-  
-Ok-Dijo dirigiendose al final de el pasillo, hay agarro el hipoclorito, que era de color amarillo suave, y lo puso en la canasta, Ichigo se le acerca y le dice:  
-¿Necesitas otras cosas?-  
-¿Por que tan amable?-Le pregunto extrañado.  
-Bueno, anoche tu me ayudaste,evitaste que me robaran, te lo agradesco mucho, pero quiero pagartelo-  
-No es necesario-  
-Pero quiero ayudarte, en lo que sea-  
-ya dije que no es necesario-  
-Pero para mi si-Dijo poniendo una cara tierna, pero triste al mismo tiempo.  
-Esta bien-

En la casa de Ichigo, las chicas estaban sentadas en el mueble, viendo una pelicula en la sala, la casa era hermosa, estaban comiendo cotufas, y Purin dice:  
-¿Donde esta Ichigo?-Dijo Purin mientras agarraba un poco de cotufas.  
-No se-Contesto Kagome.  
-Malg sultg cgn ellg-Dijo Purin hablando con la boca llena  
-¿Quien me lo traduce?-Dijo Kikyo.  
-Mala suerte con ella-Dijo Rettasu:-Pero no hables con la boca llena-  
-Hace media hora que se fue-Comento Lin.

Kisshu he Ichigo se habian olvidado de los demas, y porfin, los dos habian terminado de comprar, mientras que salian de la tiemda, Kisshu le dice:  
-Eres exelente en esto, yo casi nunca vengo a comprar-  
-Bueno, yo soy la compra las cosas-Dijo saliendo por las puertas electricas, despues, en la calle, ella dice:  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir-  
-Muchas gracias-Le dijo Kisshu.  
-De nada, pero, no me lo tienes que agradecer-Dijo poniendose roja, y mirando el piso.  
-Claro que si-Dijo acariciandole la cabeza.  
Ichigo se puso mas roja, y empezo a ronronear, le agradaba que Kisshu le acariciara la cabeza, Kisshu al escucharla ronronear dice sorprendido:  
-¡¿Estas ronroneando!?-  
-Ehh...bueno, si, no es muy interensa, me tengo que ir, me deben estar esperando, asi que chao-  
-Chao-  
Ichigo, se voltea, y empezo a caminar, y a los minutos, se devuelve riendo, y le dijo:  
-Mi casa es por el otro lado-Dijo siguio su camino, Kisshu la ve irse, y le dice desde lejos:  
-Muchas gracias Gatita-  
Ichigo se voltea, y caminando para atras dice:  
-De nada-Pero se tropezo, y se cayo, y Kisshu fue a donde estaba ella para ayudarla, el la ayuda a levantarse, y le recigio las cosas, cuando se las fue a entregar, el

le dice:  
-Toma-  
Ichigo no guanto la pena, y agarro lo que tenia que agarrar, y salio corrien sin mirar atras, pero dejo su celular, Kisshu la quizo perseguir para devolverselo, pero no

la alcanzo, ella traia mucha ventaja, Kisshu termino en una plaza, pero un poco cansado, Traia el celular de Ichigo en la mano, en eso su celular suana, y el contesta.  
-Alo? Si, si ya voy para halla-Dijo y se fue a la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo se que no esta muy interensante, pero este es el comienzo, se pondra mejor, es que ultimamente parece que cada vez que voa asubir algo, o estoy escribiendo algo, siempre me ponen algo a todo ruido, pero bueno, es la primera vez q hago esto, y quiero que me perdonen, si esta aburrido, pero prometo que los proximos seran mejor!!!!!!!!!!Mi palabra!!!=D xD


	3. Tampoco se como carrisos llamarleXDxD

Los cybort's, criaturas mitad humanos, mitad robots maquinas, con habilidades extraordinarias, y sobre humanos, seres que viven escondidos, y que los humanos ignoran, seres que se convirtieron en Cybort's, por ponerse protecis roboticas, o nacer como un experimento cientifico, con ADN alterado, viviendo escondidos, ningun humano sabe cual es un cybort's, pero los cybort's saben cual es un humano.

Capitulo 3.

Ichigo estaba en su cara, cocinando, y pensando:" ¡Que verguenza! ¡me cai! ¡No puede ser! Y en frente de el! ¡Soy una estupida, Idiota, mongolica, soy de todo! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por que rayos me interesa? tal vez no lo vuelva a ver, Hay pocas probabilidades de que lo vea, y ¿Por que me da mas pena que sea en frente de el que frente de toda la gente?". Ella suspiro, y dijo suavemente mientras cortaba la carne:-No tiene caso, soy una torpe, y mas frente a el...-En eso, Lin, que la ayudaba a cocinar, se le acerca y le dice:-¿quien es el chico?-Ichigo la mira y se rubira y dice:-No me gusta nadie-Lin se rie mientras sacaba un poco de arina, y dice:-Si claro, pero, ¿Quien es el?-Ichigo recuerda a Kisshu, y se ruboriza, y despues recuerda la caida, se pone roja, y dice con ganas de gritar y llorar, arrodillamdose en el piso:-¡Hay lo arruine todo! ¡Me cai en medio de lacalle en frente de el! ¡Y me estaba muriendo de la pena! ¡Y sali corriendo! ¡Soy una idiota!-Se puso las manos en la cara, y Lin le dice:-Ichigo, no te pongas asi, eso le pasa a todos-Ichigo la mira rabiosa y dice con un tono de voz alta:-¿Caersse en medio de la calle, enfrente aun chico que...Ahhhhhhh! Es normal....?!-Lin dudo un poco y dijo:-Sere franca, ahora si que la pusiste, ¿quien se cae en medio de la calle en frente del chico que te gusta?...-Ichigo corrige:-No me gusta-Lin sonrie y sigue:-Ok, solo un chico que...Bueno, mejor no sigo, pero eso fue lo peor, ¿Como es posible?-Ichigo se tapa la con sus manos y dice parandose:-¡Es horrible!-Al pararse, se cae y tumba la arina, y los huevos, que se caen encima de ella, y tumba la carne cuando fue a pararse otra vez, y la carne al caerse, le cae en la cara, ella rabiosa, se quita la carne de la cara, y la lanza, y la carne cae en la licuadora, que tenia unas frutas, y unas verduras, ella se resvala y casi se cae al piso, y pero se sostiene de la mesa, pero por accidente, prendio la licuadora, y el jugo empezo a salir, todo ese revoltijo, sin decir la sangre de l carne, Lin sale de la cocina corriendo, ella salio casi intacta, pero Ichigo, rabiosa, agarra la licuadora, y la tumba al piso..., Lin mira aterrorizada desde una distancia segura, y Purin se le acerca y le dice:-¿Donde esta Ichigo?-Lin la mira y dice:-Agarrandose con la licuadora-Purin mira la cosina, y en eso se escucho a Ichigo decir:-Te odio licuadora del demonio, y a ti tambien cocina, y al horno-Lin suspira y dice:-No se para que la pongo a cocinar, ella no sabe, y siempre termina en lo mismo-Purin seguia mirando y dijo:-La pelea esta buena-En eso, Rettasu llega y dice:-¿Recuerdan la cosa esa que no podiamos desbloquear?-Lin y Purin la miran entusiasmadas, y dicen al mismo tiempo-¡Lo lograro!-Rettasu dice que no con la cabeza, y Lin y Purin se desilucionan, pero Rettasu dice:-Pero Kikyo va a llamar a unos Cybort's especialistas en esto, tiene el numero gracias a una mujer que conocio en la pelea, dice que son Cybort's especialistas en estas cosas-Lin sonrie y dice:-¡Que bueno!-Y Purin sonriendo dice:-¡¿Quieres ver la pelea?!-Rettasu la mira y pregunta:-¿Entre Ichigo y que...?-Purin responde:-¡Entre Ichigo y la licuadora, la cocina y el horno-Rettasu suspira y dice:-La ultima vez fue con la tostadora, pero bueno, sera interesante-Al decir eso, empezo a ver la pelea.  
En el pequeño apartamento, increiblemente estaba limpio, y todos en la sala, Teruto estaba de cabeza, en el mueble, y decia:-Vertale, que aburrido son estos dias, -Kisshu estaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y una revista que estaba leyendo, y dice agarrando una galleta de una mesita de noche que estaba al lado del mueble:-¿Sabes? Cuando lees estas revistas se pasa el tiempo rapido-Taruto lo mira y dice:-¿Enserio?-Kisshu dice con la mirada metida en la revista de moda:-Si, la ultima vez que vi la hora eran las 10:30-Taruto mira el reloj y dijo:-Sonj las 10:31-Kisshu tira la revista al piso y dice fastidiado:-¡Que! ¡Ya me ley todo! ¡hasta el cuidado de los bebes! ¡Y la estupida revista de que se debe hacer cuando estas embarzada! ¡Y esto es lo peor! ¡Que aburricion!-Pai lo mira y dice:-Tu turno en el hospital empezera en una media hora, si quieres me acompañas, resivi una llamada, y voy a ayudar a configurar una maquina, hay viven Cybort's, pero la maquina es muy potente-Kisshu se para y dice:-Sera mejor, antes de que me aprenda los chismes de las rvistas de memoria-Al decir eso, entro al cuarto, y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:-buscare mi celular- Entro, cerro la puerta, cuando fue a agarrar su celular, vio el de Ichigo, lo agarro y penso:" No se lo he devuelto" Escucho a Pai, asi que se metio los dos celulares en el bolsillo, y llegaron, la casa era muy grande, y bonita, tocaron el timbre, y abrio Rettasu, ella al verlos dice:-Pasen-Los 2 pasan, tranquilos, Kisshu recordo que Ichigo estaba con esas chicas, el dia de el enfrentamiento, pero se quedo callado, Rettasu camino, y dijo:-sientense, voy a traer el aparto, es muy dificil quitarle todo-  
Pai los dos cuando se sentaron, y en eso, sale Ichigo, llena de huevo, harina carne, verduras, pescado, leche, pollo, partes de vidrio, su pelo rojo era blanco con verde, de lo sucio que estaba, la ropa manchado, olia a pescado, carne, pollo, huevo, bueno, abrebiando, todo lo de la cocina podrido, ella salio y iba al bañarse, no noto a Kisshu, hasta que el dijo:-Hola-Ichigo lo voltea a ver, y se ruboriza, sonriendo dice:-Ahh!! Hola! Emmm...¿Como estas?-Por un momento se le olvido en las fachas que estavba, Kisshu sonriendo dice:-Bien, ¿Y tu?-Ichigo le responde:-Si, exelente-Kisshu recuerda el celular, y lo saca del bolsillo, camina hacia ella, y le da su celular:-toma se te callo-Dijo dandoselo, Ichigo, estaba ilusionada, olvido sus fachas, por poco, fue Pai que le dijo:-Oye, tienes la cocina en...Bueno, todo tu cuerpo-Ichigo se toca la cara, y se puso roja, recordando para que salio de la cocina, ella, muriendose de la pena, con ganas de correr y no parar, dijo llorosamente:-Bueno, me voy tengo que...hacer cosas-Ella salio corriendo a su habitacion. Rettasu llego con el instrumento, era un aparato cuadrado, de hacero fino, con cables que sobresalian, y luces, Pai miro lo miro, lo voltio, lo abrio, hizo y deciso, Rettasu estaba viendo a Pai, no le quitaba la vista, le habia conmobido que el fuera tan dedicado, y callado, no dejaba de sonreir, Pai noto que Rettasu lo miraba fijamente, y la miro, los dos se miraron, por unos segundos, que fue cuando Rettasu y Pai se ruborizaron un poco, y Rettasu miro a otro lado, y Pai siguio con lo que hacia, claro, un poco mas desconsentrado, Kisshu noto eso, y sonrio, paso unos minutos, y Ichigo bajo limpia, un poco roja, ella camino por las escaleras, se veia linda, con sus mejillas color rojo de la vergüenza, y se paro frente a Kisshu, y dijo:-¿Quieres beber algo?-Kisshu no tenia sed, pero dijo:-Si-Ella le dice con suavidad:-Ven conmigo-Ella se dirigio a la cocina, y detras Kisshu, al llegar, ella le dio agua en un baso de vidrio, Kisshu se la tomo, y Ichigo le dijo:-Oye...perdon por salir corriendo, emmm...y bueno, ¡Losiento!-Dijo roja, toda su cara era tan roja como un tomate, Kisshu sonrie y dice:-No importa-Ichigo sintio su cara caliente, tanto, que de sus orejas salio humo, Kisshu le dio el baso, ella lo puso en el lava plato, y los dos se fueron a la sala, Rettasu noto que Ichigo esataba roja, y suposu lo que sentia, paso un minuto, y Pai seguia con la vendita maquina, y fue cuando el le dice:-Kisshu, ¿no se te hizo tarde para el trabajo?-Kisshu recuerda su trabajo, y se pone la mano en la cara, y dice:-¡Me van a matar!-Despues se dirigio hacia Ichigo y le dijo:-¿Me puedes abrir?, me tengo que ir-Ichigo, le responde:-Si-Los dos van a la puerta, Pai se queda solo con la maquina y Rettasu, el habia desarmedo la maquina, y vio todas las piesas, y dijo:-Encontre el problema- Rettasu se acerco, y dijo:-¿Que cosa?-Pai muestra una de la piezas, que brillaba, y tenia algo color metal en ella, el dice:-Ah este aparato, tenia un bloqueador nivel 17 dentro, si huviera transcurrido mas, toda la memoria se huviera dañado-Rettasu se acerco mas, y vio la pequeña pieza, era realmente chica, y recorde, que se le habia perdido su bloqueador nivel 17, antes de que se le bloqueara, y cuando Purin empezo a jugar con todo, ella frucio el ceño, y agarro la pieza, y es cuando se da cuenta que estaba casi en las piernas de Pai, ella se pone roja y se para y dice:-¡Lo siento!-Pai rojo dice:-No importa-Despues de decir eso, empeza a armar el aparato. En la puerta, Kisshu se iba, Ichigo roja, abrio la puerta y dijo:-hasta luego-Kisshu sonriendo dice:-Bueno chao-Antes de que el se fuera, Ichigo pregunta:-¿Donde trabajas?-Kishsu la mira, y dice:-En una clinica veterinaria,-Ichigo sonrio y dijo:-La que esta cerca de aqui, a dos cuadras arriba, eres que en esa clinica-Kisshu le responde:-Si, en ese lugar, soy ayudante, enfermero-Ichigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:-Ok, chao-Kisshu se va, y ella cierra la puerta.  
Cuando se va Pai, Rettasu y ella hablaban, y Rettasu dijo:-¿Te gusto el chico de pelo verde?-Ichigo se ruboriza y dice:-¿Por que lo preguntas?-Rettasu sonrie y dice:-Porque me di cuenta que te ruborizaste-Ella miro otro lado, y dijo:-Me atrae-Rettasu miro el piso y dijo:-El que arreglo el aparato, era lindo-Las chicas se miran y se estaba en la casa con Kisshu, y este le dice:-Oye Pai, ¿Te hiciste amigo de la linda chica pelo verde suave de esa casa?-Pai lo mira seriamente y dice:-¿Por que?-Kisshu sonrie, esa sonrisita que tiene y dice:-Es que se veian tan lindos juntos-Pai siguio la corriente y dijo:-Tienes razon , es linda, pero no le pegues cachos a tu peli roja, ella se puede sentir mal-Kisshu se altera un poco y dice:-Oye...no se quien te dijo que yo...-Pai lo interrumpe:-1. Deja de tu odiosidad, y 2. El que se pica, es que sabe que es verdad-Kisshu se pone rojo y dice:-¡Callate! ¡No se porque discuto contigo si eres imposible! ¡No estoy enamorado!-Pai suelta una risita y dice:-Yo nunca dije eso, yo no dije que estas enamorado, eso lo dijiste tu, no yo-Kisshu rojo como la sangre, se va a otro lado, Pai sonrie y dice suavemente:-No se que hare contigo-


	4. El numero

Los cybort's, criaturas mitad humanos, mitad robots maquinas, con habilidades extraordinarias, y sobre humanos, seres que viven escondidos, y que los humanos ignoran, seres que se convirtieron en Cybort's, por ponerse protecis roboticas, o nacer como un experimento cientifico, con ADN alterado, viviendo escondidos, ningun humano sabe cual es un cybort's, pero los cybort's saben cual es un humano.

Capitulo 3.

Ichigo llega a su casa, con una cara de felicidad inmensa, y con un nuevo integrante a su familia, un gatito color blanco, con un ojo azul, y el otro verde, ella entra y dice:  
-Miren Quien sera nuestra nueva mascota-  
Todos fueron con ella, y Ichigo baja al gatito y dice:  
-Se llama Lila-  
Kikyo mira la gata y dice:  
-¿Por que no consultaste?-  
-Perdon, solo la vi y supe que era el la perso...¡La gata que queria!-  
-¡Que bien! ¡Un nuevo amigo!-Grito Purin.  
Ichigo alsa a la gata bebe, y dice:  
-Como es mia, me voy a encargar de todo, y justo orita la llevare al veterinario, a la de dos cuadras arriba, pero antes, me voy a arreglar-  
Al decir eso, subio con la gata. Ella entro al cuarto, y acomodo su cabello, se puso brillo, se cambio de ropa, agarro dinero, cuando fue a cambiarse los zapatos, Rettasu entra y le dice:  
-Entonces, ¿Iras al veterinario o a una cita?-  
Ichigo la mira y dice:  
-Al veterinario, pero es por eso-  
-Entonces hay trabaja.-  
Ichigo se pone los zapatos, y dice:  
-No te preocupes, conseguire el numero de su hermano, o si no, dañar unas cosas nos haria bien-  
Al decir eso, agarro a la pequeña Lila y se fue.  
Llego a la clinica, respiro, entro, se dirigia a una mujer que trabajaba hay, pero en eso escucho la voz de Kisshu que le decia:  
-Hola-  
Ella voltea sonriendo, y con el gato agarrado como un bebe, Kisshu tenia unas carpetas, y vestia con una bata blanca y laarga, esta vez, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño (ustedes saben, cuando eres enfermero, no es conveniente traer el cabello al frente).Ichigo roja dijo:  
-Emmmm....Oye, chequear a mi gatita, Lila, es una bebe y...no quiero que se enferme, hay que ponerle las vacunas...-  
-No te preocupes, te puedo conseguir una cita rapido si estas ocupada, pero dejame decirte que los gatos no se alsan boca arriba, como los bebes, si no como a los perritos, a si vas a aficciar a tu mascota-  
-O, si si gracias-  
Al decir eso, la agarro como era.  
-Y no te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo....-  
-Ok-  
Ichigo tomo la cita, sonriendo, estaba de 4ta, habia pasado un rato, y las otras tres personas que estaban adelante de ella, Ichigo acariciaba a su gata, y le dijo:  
-Ok amor, te traere 1 vez por semana minimo, te alimentare con la dieta que ellos me digan, Kishsu se sorprendera al ver lo buena criandote-  
-Que yo que...?-  
Ichigo alsa la mirada roja al ver a Kissu, ella sonrie y dijo:  
-No, nada, yo no dije Kisshu, solo dije...Lisooo, mi...prima lejana de...Ikawitansdeverantinn-  
-¡¿Que lugar es ese?!-  
-Un estado de...muy lejos, casi nadie sabe su existencia, pero dime...que pasa-  
-Es tu turno-  
Al deicr eso, entra, y Ichigo lo sigue abrasando tan fuerte a su gata que casi la asfixiaba, ella ve a un doctor de pelo negro, viejo, blanco, alto, delgado, con una gran sonrisa etc...El doctor la mira y dice:  
-Bien niña...¿Que tiene tu gatito?-  
-Yo solo la traje para hacerle un chequeo, es que no quiero que se enferme-  
-Ok, pon tu gata en este lugar-  
Dijo señalando la camilla, Ichigo pone a Lila en la camilla, dejandola respirar, el doctor se pone el estetoscopio, y escuhca los latidos, y despues escucha la respiracion, Ichigo vio que Kisshu estaba otro lado arreglando unas cosas, y sonrio, hasta que el doctor le dice:  
-Ok, La gata esta agitada, pero bien, no te preocupes ¿Ya esta vacunada?-  
-Si-  
-Ok, le dire a mi asistente que te indique la dieta que debe comer, necesita una alimentacion balanciada, y tambien el horario que debe seguir, y cada cuanto tiempo debe venir-  
-OK-  
-Kisshu, porfavor ven...-  
Ichigo estaba feliz, Kisshu estaba sentado con ella, escribiendo unas cosas,y le decia:  
-Tu gatita debe tener un buen ejercicios, los gatos son muy higienicos...-  
Ichigo no le prestaba atencion, solo se perdio en la belleza de sus ojos, por unos segundos...no escucho nada, solo lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fue hasta que Kisshu le dijo:  
-¡¿Me estas escuchando!?-  
Ichigo reacciona, y dice:  
-Si, si, no te preocupes, te estaba escuchando-  
Kisshu alsa una ceja, y le dice:  
-Entonces...¿Que dije?-  
-Djiste que los gatos son animales muy...suaves, y que no se deben agarrar por la ...¿Cola?, y que les gusta los muebles...-  
-No me escuchaste ¿Verdad?-  
-No-  
Kisshu suspira, y se para, y dice:  
-Estoy ocupado, asi que te escribi lo necesario en esta hoja-Dijo mostrando una hoja- Asi que no hay problema-  
Al decir eso, Ichigo se para, pero se tropieza con una de las patas de la cilla, y se cae en los brazos de Kisshu, los dos se miran a los ojos, y se ruborizan, y toman distancia rapidamente, Kisshu, un poco rojo dice:  
-Me tengo que ir, chao-  
Ichigo sonriendo un poco dice:  
-Si, Chao-  
Ichigo iba salir de el lugar, con Lila en brazos y Kisshu, derrepente la llama, Ichigo va hacia el, y Kisshu le dice, un poco nervioso:  
-Oye...¿Me das tu numero...?-  
En la cara de Ichigo, se dibujo una GRAN sonrisa, ella, apenas aguantando dijo:  
-Si, ¿El local o el de mi celular?-  
Kisshu aun mas rojo, dijo:  
-Si no te molesta...los dos...-  
Ichigo llego a la casa, corriendo, saltando, gritando, riendo, Rettasu la vio, y sonrio, Ichigo miro a su gata, y le dio un beso, y corrio a su habitacion, y se lanzo a la cama, abrazo a su gata, y dijo:  
-Gracias-  
Kisshu llegaba a su casa, estaba un poco distraido, el entro al apartamento, estaba viendo el numero con una gran sonrisa, no le presto atencion a nada, ni a nadie...  
solo a su amado numero....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...Se que es corto...pero no tuve mucho tiempo...


	5. Inicio de la batalla Cybort's

Los cybort's, criaturas mitad humanos, mitad robots maquinas, con habilidades extraordinarias, y sobre humanos, seres que viven escondidos, y que los humanos ignoran, seres que se convirtieron en Cybort's, por ponerse protecis roboticas, o nacer como un experimento cientifico, con ADN alterado, viviendo escondidos, ningun humano sabe cual es un cybort's, pero los cybort's saben cual es un humano, pero, ¿hasta cuando sera la paz?

Este capi es corto, pero muy importante...

Capitulo 5.

Kisshu ultimamente habia estado, varios dias, mirando el telefono...y un papel, repitiendo en voz baja:  
-"¿La llamo? o ¿No la llamo?"-  
Como el ultimamente estaba muy ocupado, utilizaba la escusa de que estaba cansado, para poder pensar, el repetia el numero tantas veces, que ya se lo habia

aprendido, el como normalmente estaba en esos tres dias, estaba en el sillon, mirando el numero, Taruto se le acerco, y leyo el papel, vio que decia:" Ichigo", el

sonrio, y le susurro en el oido a Kisshu, que, no se habia dado cuenta de su precencia, y le susurro odiosamente:  
-¿Me quieres decir quien es esa Ichigo?-  
Kisshu lo mira, y despues de unos segundos...reacciono, y pego un grito del susto (Efectos retardados ¿A quien no le ha pasado?), el se callo del sillon, y Taruto

odtuvo el papel, Kisshu se para enojado, viendo como Taruto sonriea al ver el papel con los numeros, el puso una mano en puño, y con la otra agarro la cabeza de

Taruto, y lo alzo, y le dijo, un poco rabioso:  
-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!-  
Taruto solto la hoja, y dijo:  
-Nose, varias veces-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu lo lanza contra la pared, Taruto, se dio con fuerza en un brazo, y en la cabeza, Kisshu lo miraba, Taruto se paro con dificultad, y lagrimas en los ojos, y le grito:  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por que eres asi conmigo?!!!!!-  
Al gritar, los demas se asoman.  
-¡¡¡¡Te detesto!!!! ¡¡¡¡Siempre me andas pegando!!!!!!!!-  
-¡Eso es para que aprendas a comportarte!-Le grito Kisshu.  
-¡¡¡Tu no eres papa!!!! ¡¡¡Pedazo de idiota!!! ¡¡¡¡El nunca liberaria su frustracion en mi!!!!-  
-¡¡¡¡No soy tu padre, soy tu hermano mayor, y por eso niño del demonio debes respetarme!!!!-  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Como tu me respetras a mi????!!!-  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Como el hermano que soy!!!!-  
-¡¡¡Tu nisiquiera eres de esta familia!!-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu lo mira serio.  
-Tu solo eres... un cybort's callejero que mis padres encontraron mese antes de su muerte, solo eso...nisiquiera eres parte de esta familia, solo eres un intruso, un estupido intruso que cree que por que soy menor...puede golpearme, ¿O se te olvido? Idiota-Le dijo Taruto.  
Kisshu se le acerco, estiro la mano, y cacheteo a Taruto con toda su fuerza, y le dijo:  
-Callate, deja de decir tonterias, yo si soy tu hermano, deja decir tonterias, a eso, te vas a acostumbrar, tarde o temprano...-  
Taruto tenia su mejilla roja, el mira a Kisshu, y dice:  
-Solo eres un chico que no tiene familia, un abandonado-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa, y lo empuja hacia la pared, con tanta fuerza, que la rompe, Taruto, enojado, corre hacia Kisshu, y lo empuja, haciendo que rompa la otra pared, despues Kisshu, enojado, agarra a Taruto por un brazo, y lo lanza contra una pared, que quedaba a lado de la ventana, que daba al exterior, Taruto rompe la pared, y afuera del edificio, en la calle todos se asombbran, Taruto cae a la carretera, pero...callo de pie, asi que volvio a saltar, tan alto, que entro al apartamento, y a los segundos, Kisshu salio persiguiendo taruto por ese hueco, Pai salio detras de ellos, y Sesshomaru, y Inu Yasha salieron detras de ellos, en la calle, Taruto le grita:  
-Vete de mi vida-  
Al decir eso, agarro un carro, y se lo lanza con fuerza a Kisshu, por suerte, el conductor, salio rapido, cuando el carro llego a Kisshu, el con una sola mano, ataja, y dice:  
-Tendras que hacer algo mejor-  
Al decir eso, salto, y tiro el carro hacia Taruto, Taruto lo esquiva, y cuando el carro llego al piso, exploto, era otro cybort's, se puso en el medio, y dijo:  
-¡¡Dejen de hacer eso!!! ¡¡¡No ven que destruyen la ciudad??-

Al gritar eso, Taruto se le lanza a Kisshu, pero ese cybort's la agarra por el brazo, y lo lanza a una pared, cuando Pai ve eso, corre hacia ese cybort's, y lo golpea, varias veces, y le dice:  
-¡¡No lo golpees!!!-  
En eso, alguien golpea a Pai, y dice:  
-No lo golpees, pedaso de idiota-  
Pai ve a otro cybort's, y en eso, Inu Yasha golpea a ese cybort's, diciendo:  
-¡¡Dejalo en paz!!-  
Al decir eso, otro golpea a Inu Yasha, y ese, es golpeado por Sesshomaru...que dice:  
-No lo toques-  
Una cosa llego a la otra, y derrepente...todos los cybort's estaban peleando...La ciudad rota, destrozada, tanto fue la cosa, que las puertas, de la ciudad supterraneas, de Cybort's, se cerraron completamente, los que quedaron adentro, ya no podian salir...  
Kikyo, Lin, Purin, Rettasu e Ichigo, corrian al centro de la ciudad, y Lin dijo:  
-¿¡Por que estara pasando esto?!!-  
-NO se, pero sera mejor que vallamos a ver- Respondio Kikyo.  
Al llegar, vieron la catastrofe, en eso, Purin ve venir un autobus, que lo habian lanzado por el aire, ella salta, y lo patea, el autobus sube, y en el cielo explota, alguien golpea a Kikyo, y ella devuelve el golpe, por alguna razon, ellas se vieron involucradas, derrepente...una luz, que salio de la tierra, al salir, desaparecio en el cielo, y todos los cybort's se detuvieron, y brillaron, y unas marcas tintaron una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, al pasar eso, como una ola, paso una luz, en la ciudad, y en cada ciudad del mundo, y a todos los cybort's, le sucedia lo mismo, era el anuncio de el comienza de algo peor que una guerra, era el inicio del inframundo humano, o sea, la batalla Cybort's, donde todos los cybort's, tendrian que luchar, por su libertad, porlos demas y por lo mas importante, por su vida....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este capi, es cortisimo, pero, despues de esto, se vera a fectado, no solo el romace, si no muchas cosas, una guerra empezara, y se descubrira, la verdadera razon de los cybort's su existencia, y lo mas importante, su final...**


	6. Mew Aqua

Capitulo 6.

Ya habia pasado un mes desde el incidente de la pelea, todo los cybort's, se habian escondido en los bosques, habian guaridas secretas...y nadie podia ingresar a la ciudad de los cybort's, una vez que las puertas cerradas, ningun Cybort la podia abrir, no importa que tan fuerte o inteligente sea, no se podia, todos se ocultaban en los bosques, ya que los humanos, no los aceptaban, y cuando salian, tenian que salir ocultandose...  
Kisshu se encontraba sentado, en el borde de un rio, de aguas cristalinas, mirando su reflejo, el metio la mano en el agua, y saco un poco de agua, cual cayo al rio rapidamente, el miraba su reflejo, y recordo lo que la discucion con Taruto:  
"-Tu solo eres... un cybort's callejero que mis padres encontraron meses antes de su muerte, solo eso...nisiquiera eres parte de esta familia, solo eres un intruso, un estupido intruso que cree que por que soy menor...puede golpearme, ¿O se te olvido? Idiota-Dijo se le acerco, estiro la mano, y cacheteo a Taruto con toda su fuerza, y le dijo:  
-Callate, deja de decir tonterias, yo si soy tu hermano, a eso, te vas a acostumbrar, tarde o temprano...-  
Taruto tenia su mejilla roja, el mira a Kisshu, y dice:  
-Solo eres un chico que no tiene familia, un abandonado-"  
Al recordarla, se lleno de rabia, y golpeo el agua, borrando su reflejo, y en eso escucho la voz de Ichigo que le decia por detras:  
-¿Te encuantras bien?-  
Kisshu, noto el reflejo de Ichigo en el agua, ella tenia una cara tierna, y de felicidad, aunque curiosidad, el suspira y dice sonriendo:  
-Si, y mucho, solo...recordaba algo, pero...¿Que pasa?-  
Ichigo se sienta a su lado, y dice:  
-¿Sigues molesto por tu discucion con Taruto?-  
-No. Solo es que...-  
No termino de decir...cuando...le "dio un dolor en el pecho, y cayo al piso supuestamente desmayado", Ichigo se asusta, y bate el cuerpo, y dice angustiada:  
-¡Kisshu! ¡Kisshu! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!-  
Como Kisshu no "Despertaba", ella se asuto tanto, que las lagrimas corrieron por su cara, ella, asustada dice casi llorando:  
-¡Por favor! ¡Resiste! ¡Dejame ayudarte! ¡Que hago! ¡No mueras!-  
En eso, Kisshu rapidamente se levanta, y se acerca rapidamente mientras dice:  
-¡BOOOO!-  
Ichigo, del susto, pega un grito, y se va para atras, y despues, escucha reir a Kisshu, ella se pone roja, y le reclama:  
-¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-  
Kisshu le acarisia la cabeza, y dice:  
-Eso fue para saber si yo te preocupo, ahora veo que si...-  
-¡Ya te he demostrado como 105 veces en el mes que me preocupas! ¿¿¡Como quieres que te haga entender??!!!-  
-Diciendomelo de frente, y no solo cuando paresco morirme-Dijo Kisshu mas calmado.  
Ichigo se pone roja, respira profundo, y al final dijo:  
-Esta bien, te lo dire....Kisshu, me preocupo por ti, me preocupo mucho por ti-  
-¿Por que?- Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Ichigo se puso roja, y se puso su mano en puño, en el pecho, y dijo suavemente mirando para abajo:  
-Bueno, porque tu me...-  
En eso, un ruido, de una explocion, los dos se alarman, y Kisshu se para y le dice:  
-Quedate aqui, ire a ver, no te muevas-  
Al decir eso, el salto, alto, se elevo tanto, que fue mas arriba de los arboles, y pudo ver una serie de explociones que se aproximaban, una tras las otras, el pudo notar que estaban serca, y en una fraccion de segundos, saco los calculos...el bajo rapido, y Ichigo pregunta:  
-¿Que es?-  
Al decir eso, Kisshu la abraza con fuerza, utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo, y hundiendo la cabeza de Ichigo en su pecho, de inmediato a eso, una bonba exploto, solo a unos dos metros de ellos, que fueron lanzados, por tal energia catastrofica, Kisshu utilizo su cuerpo como escudo, el fue el que recibio con mayor fuerza el impacto.  
Cuando Ichigo despierta, se levanta, el bosque era casi senizas, mas bien, se estaba volviendo senizas, el bosque se estaba incendiando, y ella podia ver aviones de guerra en el cielo, Ichigo, con dificultad se paro, todo tenia humo, ella gritaba:  
-¡Kisshu! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Kisshu!-  
Ella camino, con su mano derecha puesta en el antebrazo izquierdo, para tapar una herida, ella camino unos metros, gritando, y llamando a Kisshu, despues, tropezo con algo, ella cayo, y al levantarse, y ver que era con lo que tropezo, se dio cuenta que era Kisshu, el estaba boca abajo, con un charco de sangre, Ichigo, aterrorizada, voltio el cuerpo de Kisshu, y lo empezo batir, y decia llorando:  
-¡Despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡No me abandones! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor, Dios, que solo sea una pesedilla!!-  
Ella se arrecosto al cuerpo de Kisshu, llorando, y tuvo esperanza, al sentir su respiracion, cuando la sintio, sonrio, pero escucho un ruido, y al levantar la mirada, vio que unos aviones de guerra lanzaban mini-bonbas, una de ellas fue lanzada muy cerca, y ella se arrecosto a Kisshu para protegerlo.

Rettasu, estaba buscando a Ichigo, ella buscaba deseperada, gritaba por todas partes, y se encontro con Pai, que buscaba a Kisshu, el la mira, y nota que estaba llorando, y le dice:  
-No llores, todo va a estar bien-  
-Pero no encuentro a mi hermana, Ichigo, no se donde esta...-  
-Yo no encuentro a mi hermano, Kisshu, pero todo se va a solucionar-  
-Ichigo dijo que se iba a ver con Kisshu-  
-Seguro andan juntos, Kisshu es muy resistente, el de seguro esta bien, pero ahora...-  
No termino de decir, cuando, Rettasu lo abrazo llorando, Pai, que tenia los ojos llorosos, dijo:  
-No llores, estan bien, los vamos a encontrar...-  
Una lagrima corrio por su cara, el la abrazo fuerte.

Habian pasado un par de horas, y Ichigo seguia intentando que Kisshu despertara, ella batia su cuerpo, llamandolo, ya se habia rendido, cuando escucho a Kisshu decir su nombre, ella sonrio, y se acerco, y le dijo:  
-Si, Kisshu, soy yo, escucha mi voz, por favor, despierta-  
Kisshu, lentamente abrio los ojos, el vio a Ichigo, sonriendo, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y de fondo, el bosque quemandose, humo senizas, etc...Ichigo, al verlo despertar, lo abrazo con fuerza y dijo, llorando:  
-Gracias a Dios! Kisshu ¡Si huvieras muerto! ¡No se que haria!-  
Kisshu la abraso suavemente, y le dijo:  
-Gatita, vete, huye y busca un lugar seguro donde refugiarte-  
Ichigo toma distancia rapido y le dice:  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca te dejaria solo! ¡Tu me importas demaciado!-  
Kisshu, con mucho esfuerzo, se sento, y dijo:  
-¡Tu tambien me importas mucho! ¡No quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa! ¡Yo apenas me puedo sentar! ¡Por tu bien dejame!-  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo nunca estaria bien, si se que estas herido...y en este lugar!-  
Al decir eso, se paro, ayudo a Kisshu a levantarse, y puso el barzo de Kisshu alrededor de su cuello, y dijo:  
-Vamos los dos a buscar un lugar seguro-  
-Eres una tonta-  
-¿Tu me abandonarias?-  
-No, supongo que yo tambien soy tonto-  
Con dificultad, fueron a buscar refugio, y no tardaron en encontrar una cueva, ellos entraron, y Kisshu se arrecosto a una pared, y se sento, Ichigo se sento justo adelante de el, y le dijo:  
-¿Que tan mal te encuentras?-  
-Creo que se me rompieron dos costillas, me clave un rama de arbol en el torax con la bonba, tengo una herida que me llega al hueso, quemaduras, de 3cer grado, y ...-  
-Ya entendi-Dijo Ichigo, con una exprecion triste.  
Kisshu para tratar de animarla, dice:  
-No te preocupes, no podria ser peor-  
En eso, unos rayos calleron, y el incendio empeoro.  
-Ahora si que no podria ser peor-Dijo Kisshu.  
Al decir eso, volvieron las bonbas.  
-Ahora si que...-Dijo Kisshu, que fue interrumpido, por Ichigo.  
-¡Kisshu!-  
-¿Que?-  
-¡Callate!-  
Kisshu suspira y dice sonriendo:  
-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes-  
-Siempre pasa dicen eso-Dijo Ichigo un poco molesta.  
Kisshu levanta una ceja, y despues dice:  
-Estaremos bien-  
-¡¿Como lo sabes?!-  
-Nose-Respondio Kissuh un poco tranquilo.

Rettasu estaba por el rio, el agua estaba agitada, y con sangre, Pai la acompañaba, y ella dice:  
-No te preocupes, si los dos estan juntos, te aseguron que estan bien-  
Rettasu se para, y dice:  
-Los voy a buscar-  
Al decir eso, salio corriendo, y Pai atras que le gritaba:  
-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Si llegan las bonvas puedes perder tu vida!-  
-¡Vete si no quieres perder la tuya!-Grito Rettasu.  
-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca dejare que hagas esta semejante locura sola! ¡Si piensas que soy asi, estas equivocada!-  
Ellos siguieron un trayecto, cuando, ven una cueva, y al verla, empezaron a caer bonbas...  
-¡Vamos! ¡Entremos a la cueva!-Dijo Pai, agarrando de la mano a Rettasu (Que se sonrojo), y la llevo corriendo a la cueva.

En la cueva, Kisshu miraba hacia afuera, y Ichigo dice:  
-increible, otra vez las bonbas-  
-¿Como estaran los demas?-Dijo Kisshu un poco tranquilo.  
Ichigo puso una cara triste, y dijo:  
-¿Como estara Rettasu, o Purin? ¡¿Si estan lastimadas?! ¡Oh Peor! ¡¿Muertas?!-Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por la cara de Ichigo.  
-No llores-Dijo Kisshu un poco triste-Yo tambien estoy preocupado por Pai y Taru...to... ¡Pero eso no es motivo de llorar! ¡Hay que mantener las esperanzas!-Dijo con un tono lloroso-¡Ellos estan bien!-Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, el no lo iba a admitir, pero no tenia esperanzas, y en solo pensar en lo que le podria pasar a sus 'hermanos', le daban ganas de llorar.-¡Deben estar ocultados por alguna parte de este lugar! Ellos no estan...-Dijo con las lagrimas rodando por su cara-Muertos...-  
Ichigo lo mira, y lo abraza con fuerza, y despues Kisshu la abraza...  
A los segundos, entran Pai y Rettasu agarrados de la mano, y Pai, al verlos abrazados, dice:  
-Te dije que iban a estar bien-  
Al escuchar eso, Ichigo toma distancia roja...  
-Tenias razon, no habia de que preocuparse...-Dijo Rettasu, con una sonrisa de alivio, y de picardia, al mismo tiempo.  
Pai, mira a Kisshu, y nota, que estaba ruborizado, y todo herido, y le dice:  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-  
-Si, no te preocupas-Dijo Kisshu son mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza.  
-¿Interrumpimos?-Dijo Rettasu.  
-¡No! ¡No es lo que parece!-Dijo Ichigo disparada-¡Solo me tropeze!-  
Pai alzo una ceja, y Kisshu nota que Pai y Rettasu seguian con las manos agarradas, asi que dice:  
-No te preocupas, a nosotros no nos interrumpiste, pero Ichigo y yo nos buscamos otro lugar, si lo que querian era estar solos-  
Pai y Rettasu sueltan sus manos, y Pai dice:  
-No, asi estamos bien-Dijo con las mejillas rojas.  
Rettasu se esento a lado de Ichigo, y dijo:  
-Que suerte que se encuentran bien-  
-Tienes razon, Kisshu y yo estabamos muy preocupados-  
Pai se sento a lado de Kisshu, y dijo:  
-¿Eso es verdad?-  
Kisshu a otra parte y dijo:  
-Bueno, he vivido mucho tiempo con ustedes, les he agarrado muchi afceto-  
-No se preocupen por los demas, estan en una cueva sud-terranea-Dijo Rettasu.  
En eso, empezo a llover, apagando el fuego, todos miranban hacia afuera, y Kisshu se levanta, le costo levantarse, pero se levanto, todos lo miran, y Pai dice:  
-¿Estas loco?-  
Kisshu, los mira y dice:  
-Voy a ir a investigar la cueva-  
-¡Claro que no! ¡Estas herido!-Exclaco Ichigo-¡Pai! ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?-  
-Dejalo, la mala hierva nunca muere-  
Kisshu intento caminar, pero se callo, Ichigo se levanto rapido a ayudarlo, y le dijo:  
-¡No voy a dejar que investiges tu solo!-  
Kisshu se volvio a sentar, y le dijo:  
-¡No me voy a quedar aqui! ¡Eh sobrevivido a peores experiencias! ¡Puedo con esto!-  
-¡Tu no vas a ninguna parte solo...!-  
-Por eso lo acompañaremos-Dijo Pai, llamando la atencion de los demas.  
Pai se levanta, y ayuda a Kisshu a pararse, y dice:  
-Vamos, ¿Que esperan?-  
El ayudo a Kisshu a caminar, y todos empezaron a caminar, despues de un buen rato caminando, se quedan mirando sorprendidos algo, y Rettasu dice:  
-¡¿Que es eso?!-  
-Esto es agua-Dijo Pai sorprendido.  
-No parece-Dijo Ichigo.  
-Brilla mucho-Dijo Kisshu.  
Estaban viendo un mar de agua brillante, sud-terraneo, y con alguanas cristales de esa agua rara. Pai suelta a Kisshu, camina hacia el agua, y Kisshu se cae, todos van a ver el agua, execto Kisshu, que no podia levantarse, el intento, pero no pudo, y se lastimo mas, un hilo de sangre se deslizo, has el agua, y al tocar el agua, huvo una luz, que se extendio, hasta Kisshu, todos vieron, y despues la luz se apaga, y vieron a Kisshu sin un rasguño. todos se asombran, y Kisshu se levanta, y dice:  
-¡Me siento mas ligero y fuerte!-  
-¡¿Como?!-Exclamo Ihcigo.  
-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esta agua es magica!-Exclamo Rettasu.  
-Pero...¡Eso cientificamente no existe!-Exclamo Pai.  
-¡¡Hay que ponerle un nombre!!-Dijo Kisshu feliz corriendo hacia le agua, y arrodillandose justo en frente de la orilla del agua.  
-¿Que tal Magic Agua?-Comento Rettasu  
-No-Dijo Pai.  
Kisshu toco el agua, y la vio brillar.  
-¿Agua santa?-Dijo Ichigo.  
-¡No!-Dijeron los demas, execto Kisshu.  
Despues de unos minutos, Kishsu alegre dice:  
-¡Mew Aqua!-  
-Me parece bien-Dijo Pai.  
-Tienes razon, suena bonito-Dijo Rettasu.  
-¿Donde sacaste ese nombre?-Pregunto Ichigo curiosa.  
-Es que se me ocurrio, porque el ronroneo de un gato, puede curar sus heridas-Dijo Kisshu.  
Entonces, ellos ven en el agua, unos peces, y el agua brilla, y notan, que las paredes eran de cristales, y un pez sale saltando, ellos sonrien al ver al pez, y despues ven una mariposa, que desaparecio, una luz, y despues, Kisshu se para, y dice:  
-Sera mejor que llevemos un poco de esta agua cpn nosotros, los demas deben estar heridos, y necesitando ayuda, con esto podemos ayudarlos-  
-Bueno idea-Dijo Pai parandose.  
-¿Como lo vamos a llevar?-Pregunto Rettasu mientras se paraba con Ichigo.  
Ichigo ve uno de los cristale (Agua cristalizada), y dijo:  
-Eso es agua cristalizada, podemos llevarnos esa, yo creo que alcanzara-Dijo señalando una que estaba en la orilla.  
Pai la agarra, y dice:  
-Vamonos, los demas nos necesitan-  
Al decir eso, se van, y Kisshu, antes de irse sonrie y dice:  
-Gracias...-  
El se va con los demas, y al irse, la mariposa vuelve a aparecer, y se escucha una voz que dice:  
-De nada-

* * *

**Las cosas se estan poniendo inetresantes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno**

**perdon por tardarme con est fic, pero bueno, voy a actulizar el otro, chao!**


End file.
